The primary objective of this study is to compare four different combinations of four antiretroviral agents with respect to the change from baseline to 48 weeks in plasms HIV-1 RNA copy number. These treatment combinations have been used in adults and have been found to be safe. However, there is limited information on how well these combinations work in children. The purpose of this study is to determine which of these four combinations are most efficacious in reducing HIV. There will be 200 children throughout the US enrolled in this study. The study is now closed to enrollment, with followup visits continuing.